A Thousand Miles
by niley4ever
Summary: Thirteen years ago twon famous girls disppeared after they both made a mistake. Thirteen years later they travel a thousand miles back to where it all began. zashley, niley
1. ONE

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!**

**A Thousand Miles**

**ONE**

It was a cold day in new York City, well that was expected since Christmas was a month away, and there at Starbucks sat Ashley Tisdale, but know she wasn't known as Ashley Tisdale, she was known as Michelle Tisdale. As the whole world thought Ashley has disappeared years ago. But to Ashley and her best friend Miley Cyrus, who had also disappeared and was now known as Destiny Cyrus, they still existed.

Thirteen years ago both girls made a mistake with there boyfriends at that time and decided it was best if they ran away. And then nine months later, they each had a child. On 16th March, 2009, Hannah Nicole Cyrus Jonas was born and on 25th March, 2009, Ryan Zachary Tisdale Efron was born. They were best friends from the beginning and still are.

"Hey mum" said Hannah as she walked into their two bedroom New York flat

"Hey Han" said Miley "How was school?"

"Just normal" said Hannah "But you know what it's like to be in Year 7"

"Yeah, I do" said Miley

"Mum, I have this really big project for History and I probably need your help with it" said Hannah

"Ok so what is it?" asked Miley

"We have to research our family's tree" said Hannah

"Oh you do?" asked Miley

"Yeah, so can you help me?" asked Hannah

"Yes, but don't be surprised with the things I tell you about my side of the family" said Miley

"What about my dad's?" asked Hannah

"Honey, I'm sorry but I can't do that" said Miley

"Why? Why not?" screamed Hannah "I've never knew my father for thirteen years, why not start now?"

"Because, Hannah there are some things I just can't tell you" said Miley

"It's not fair" said Hannah "Me and Ryan are the only ones who don't know our dads"

Meanwhile in the Tisdale flat

"Hey mum I'm home" said Ryan walking though to the kitchen

"Oh hey Ry" said Ashley "Anything interesting happened at school today?"

"No but I do have to research my families tree for History" said Ryan

"You what?" asked Ashley

"So can we start with it now?" asked Ryan

"I'm only going to tell you things about my family" said Ashley

"What about dad?" asked Ryan

"We've talked about this before Ryan" said Ashley

"But Mum" whined Ryan

"No buts Ryan Zachary Tisdale" said Ashley firmly

"Fine" said Ryan

RING RING

**Ashley **_Miley_

**Hello?**

_Hey Ash, did you hear_

**Sure did**

_What are we going to do tell them about their father's?_

**Maybe we should**

_But if we do they'll want to meet their dads_

**Well maybe we should just travel that thousand miles before we tell them**

_What?_

**We can move back to LA, just for awhile so the kids can do there family tree and then maybe if we 'accidentally' bump into the guys, we can then tell the kids**

_Actually, that might work_

**I know I always have the best ideas**

_Shut up, so all we have to do is travel a thousand miles_

**Travel a thousand miles**

**Ok so that's where the whole title comes into (A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton). This was originally going to be a one-shot Zashley story, but I thought I'd add more in it and here we are.**

**Please push that purple button down there and review. Any ideas are wonderful from you brilliant reader, so yeah enough of me.**

**Mandy**


	2. TWO

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!**

**A Thousand Miles**

**TWO**

Ashley POV

I can't believe it's been 13 years since we left LA. I remember it as if it were yesterday…

_Flashback (still Ashley POV)_

_I was 23 and Miley was 16, we were at a party celebrating Hannah Montana: The Movie being in cinemas and that's where the whole thing happened. You see Zac and Vanessa decided to give it a break after we finished filming High School Musical 3, Zac asked me if I wanted to dance and I said yes since all my friends were with their boyfriends. Vanessa had gotten together with Lucas just after New Years, Monique was dancing with her boyfriend Corbin of two years, Mandy was making out with some guy she just meet, Emily was sitting down with Joe and Miley who had gotten back with Nick almost a year ago was having a make out session with him. So I said why not?_

_We danced for a couple of songs and when 'Our Song' by Taylor Swift came up Zac asked me if I wanted a drink and I think that ended in a bit too many and the next thing we knew was it was morning and we had nothing on._

"_Ash let's promise not to talk about this, Kay?" asked Zac_

"_Okay" I said_

"_Cool, so I better get home do you want me to drive you home?" asked Zac_

"_No thanks I brought my own car here" I said_

"_Well see you later Ash" said Zac_

"_Yeah, see you later" I said_

_Little did I know then that soon I would face something that could not be changed._

_Two weeks later, I started to throw up every morning, I started to get cravings for food all the time, I was getting tired all the time and I didn't know why and I was late for my period. That's when I realized that I could be pregnant. I started to worry a lot, I started searching the internet for signs and after looking at fifty websites I decided to buy myself a pregnancy test, but that was the hard part since I was The Ashley Tisdale._

_I wore an old purple scarf around my head to cover my hair and wore lots of make up with sunnies on._

_When I saw that pink line I knew there was no turning back time._

_But, Miley that was a different story she came to me crying one night._

"_How could I be so stupid" cried Miley_

"_Miles what happened?" I asked_

"_I mad the biggest mistake of my life" cried Miley_

"_How?" I asked_

"_I'm pregnant" Miley finally said and when I heard that I was shocked but I was happy that I would have a friend going through the same thing, except I was much older._

"_Tell me how it happened" I said softly to Miley_

"_Well it was after the party you know the one celebrating the Hannah Montana movie" said Miley_

"_Yeah" I said trying to sound supportive of her_

"_Well Nick and his brothers came back to my place and were staying there for the night since it was really late" explained Miley "Kevin slept in the spare bedroom, Joe slept on the spare bed in Braison's room and Nick was sleeping in my room"_

"_Ok so what happened next?" I asked_

"_Well me and Nick got into a serious make out session and before we knew it we had lost our purity" cried Miley "And I couple of days ago I started feeling really sick and I knew what I was so I brought a pregnancy test and it said I was pregnant"_

"_And Nick's the father?" I asked_

"_Yes" said Miley_

"_Oh honey it's ok, you're not through this alone" I said_

"_I'm not?" Miley asked_

"_No because I'm pregnant too" I said_

"_OMG! That's wonderful Ash. At least your old enough" said Miley_

"_Miles, stop worrying, you need to tell your parents and Nick" I said_

"_I can't" said Miley_

"_Why can't you?" I asked curios of why she didn't want to tell her family especially Nick_

"_Because I broke my promise to god" said Miley "And I just can't tell them"_

"_Then what are you going to do?" I asked_

"_I'm going to move to New York and have the baby there" said Miley_

"_I'll go with you" I said_

"_Ash are you sure?" asked Miley_

"_I'm positive" I said "And I'll book the plane tickets"_

"_Ok and Ash?" asked Miley_

"_Yeah?" I asked_

"_If you don't mine me asking who's the father?" asked Miley_

"_Zac" I said "Zac Efron"_

**Ok there's chapter two and know you know how everything happened.**

**Please push that purple button down there and review. Any ideas are wonderful from you brilliant reader, so yeah enough of me.**

**Mandy**


	3. Author Note

Hi guys it's me Mandy,

**Hi guys it's me Mandy,**

**I've been writing new chapters to ALL my stories and some of them I have already put up on the weekend but others I'm still writing, anyways I won't be able to update till at least Sunday night cause I'm going to camp on Wednesday till Friday and on Saturday night I'm having a sleepover at my besties house so I'll try to take my notebook with me and I can write some more chapters.**

**Please PM me if you have any ideas for ANY of my stories.**

**Luv Mandy**


	4. THREE

Disclaimer: Just to let ya'll know I don't own anything but the plot and this website is called fan fiction

**Disclaimer: Just to let ya'll know I don't own anything but the plot and this website is called fan fiction!**

**Srry for not updating for awhile. Here's chapter 3 its set a couple of weeks later.**

**A Thousand Miles**

**THREE**

Miley, Ashley, Hannah and Ryan walked of the plane one Saturday afternoon.

"Well here we are LA" said Ashley

"Wow I never thought I'd ever come and live here" said Hannah

"Yeah and let alone moving her" said Ryan

"Well we're here now so you don't have to dream" said Miley

"Yeah" said Ashley "I'll call for a cab"

Miley and Hannah's new house

"This is our house" said Hannah

"Yep" said Miley

You see Miley and Hannah lived in a two bedroom apartment in New York with only one bathroom, a lounge room and a kitchen with seating area, so this house to Hannah was huge, for her! **(I'm describing my dad's house) **when you walk in there is a hall and on the right of the door there is a flight of stairs, when you go up the stairs you reach a sitting area and then another hall on the right side of the hall there is two bedrooms and on the right of the hall there is a bathroom and at the end of the hall there is a master bedroom with an ensuite and a walk in wardrobe. Downstairs, as you go down the hall on the right there is a study and then a laundry which connects to the outside of the house, on the left is the garage and down the hall is a large living area, a kitchen and a dining room that connects to the backyard.

"This is better than our apartment back home" said Hannah

Ashley and Ryan's new house

"This house look pretty cool" said Ryan

"It is nice" said Ashley

"How did you manage to get us a two story house in LA, but we have a small apartment in New York, huh?" asked Ryan

"Things are different when you're in different places" said Ashley

"What do you mean?" asked Ryan

"Well in New York a lot of people live in apartments **(I'm not sure if that is true or not)**, but in LA most people live in bigger houses" said Ashley

"So you mean when your in different places what there is available is different?" asked Ryan

"Exactly" said Ashley

"I get it now" said Ryan

"Ok, why don't you go and choose your room" said Ashley

"Okay" said Ryan

**Srry for the long wait. I wanted to update a chapter for you guys a bit more than a week ago when I first got on holidays but I had this major writers block (I've still got that for most of my stories) and then last week my friend invited me to go Canberra with her cause she didn't want to be with her grandparents without a friend, so I was too busy to update even though I brought my laptop with me, so sorry again.**

**I've still got a writer's block for most of my stories so if you have any ideas can you PM me or put it in your review, thanks.**

**Anyway, on Monday there giving us our first look at HSM3 on Disney 5:30, how cool is that?**

**Also what did you think about Miley's 7 Things music video? I know that song is about Nick cause she was holding that dog tag like she was going to lose it or something and she also looked like she was starting to cry, but I liked it and did you see her mouth 'I love you' at the end, me and my coz, Lilly reckon Nick should go back to her like NOW!**

**Anywho don't forget to review! You guys rock!**

**Mandy**


End file.
